


Do Not Drink When You're Sad

by FYeahImAWESOME



Series: Please Reset [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, the title says it all, they got wasted man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: The RFA+V+Unknown getting drunk after the events of the last story. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8584087?view_full_work=trueNo spoilers as far as I can tell.





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I thought it would. I actually have four unfinished fluff stories but this came to me and I like it best. Again, if there’s someone or something here I wrote wrong, please tell me and I’ll fix it.

Yoosung was devastated. When MC told him they were engaged he didn't know what to do. He was happy for them of course. They were finally going to marry the man of their dreams, but he never stopped wishing that they'd eventually change their mind and be with him. Eventually MC had to go home so he congratulated them again and left. He didn't want to go home yet, so he called Zen and asked if he could come over. He didn't want to be alone.

Zen knew what he was there, Seven told everyone about the engagement on the messenger. Zen knew about Yoosung's feelings for MC, everyone did, it was obvious. That's why Zen already had shots ready for when he arrived. Yoosung downed the drinks one by one. He wasn't as much of a lightweight as he was in college, but he still got drunk pretty fast. He didn't get all handsy with Zen this time though, he just talked, and Zen listened.

Eventually, Zen put him to bed, and he was alone with his thoughts. All he could think about was the life he could've had with MC. _MC_ , he thought, _they'll make me feel better_. He pulled out his phone and dialed their number.

"...Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"MC" Yoosung laughed, "I was feeling really sad tonight, but hearing your voice always makes me feel better."

"Yoosung, are you drunk?"

"No, not at all," he was still laughing, "I just had a few drinks with Zen."

"MC? Who are you talking to?" Yoosung heard another sleepy voice in the background.

"It's just Yoosung, Sae." MC told the voice, "I think he had a little too much to drink with Zen again." Yoosung suddenly began to cry. "Yoosung?" MC asked worried now, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No." Yoosung laugh-cried, "But you are! You and Seven are great!"

MC began to whisper. "Yoosung, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"But MC~ I still wanna hear your voice!"

MC didn't know what to do now, so they just stayed on the phone and listened, going into the other room.

"You know MC, I really really like you. I always have, since you first came on the messenger. But you never liked me~" Yoosung whined, "You like Seven. I was so excited to meet you then. I was going to tell you at the party! But you only wanted to see Seven." Yoosung sobbed. "And now you're getting married! Hooray for you!” Yoosung

MC was speechless. They didn’t know how to react to that.

Zen suddenly barged into the room and took the phone from Yoosung. "I'm sorry MC, I'm afraid I gave Yoosung too much to drink again."

"Hey! No I didn't!" Yoosung tried to take it back but Zen pushed him back on the bed. "Give my phone back you selfie freak! I’m not done yet!"

"Please forget about everything he said"

"R-right." MC Said.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight MC! I love you!" Yoosung yelled from the background.

“Goodnight…"

**[Bonus]**

Yoosung woke up at two in the afternoon feeling with a splitting headache. He noticed that he wasn’t in his own house and tried to remember what happened the night before. He immediately grabbed for his phone when he realized. Logs: MC Today 1:37a.m. Outgoing 5 mins, 24 secs. _Oh no._ Yoosung prayed with everything he had that he didn’t say what he thought he said. He called MC again to ask if he said anything strange, but they never picked up. He was freaking out now. He didn’t know what he was going to do. His thoughts were interrupted by Zen knocking on his door and bringing in some lunch. “You’re finally awake,” Zen said, his expression was grim, and Yoosung knew that it wasn’t a dream. He felt tears fill his eyes again. Zen placed the food on the table and sat next to him, not looking directly at him, “I spoke with MC this morning.” Yoosung already knew what was coming and said nothing. “They think it’s best that you don’t see each other for a while.” Yoosung nodded and began to sob again.


	2. Jumin

MC and Jumin spent the afternoon chatting and drinking wine. Jumin loved those moments with them, when he could pretend that they were actually his, even though he couldn’t touch them. Jumin got carried away and drank too much, but MC had yet to notice. Jumin stared at them silently for a long time while they talked to Elizabeth 3rd. He loved them, he wanted nothing more than to hold them in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in their ear.

MC finally noticed him staring and spoke, “Is something wrong, Jumin?”

“You are so beautiful,” he slurred, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Jumin…? I think you’ve had a bit too much wine.” They said, reaching for the bottle.

Jumin held their hand, stopping them. “No I haven’t.” He said in the same manner he used to when they first met. He brushed some hair out of their face and they stared at him. “I love you so much.” He finally said.

MC’s eyes widened and they tried to pull away but Jumin kept a firm grip on them.

Jumin stared intensely at them, “I’ve always loved you, but you chose Yoosung.”

MC finally ripped their arm out of his grip, “I’m sorry Jumin. I have to go.” MC said as they left the penthouse.

Jumin stood there alone for a while. His head was still foggy from the alcohol. He sat down, placed his head in his hands, and began to sob.

**[Bonus]**

Jumin has been on edge ever since the incident with MC happened. He’s been more irritable and snapped at employees more often much to Jaehee’s chagrin, but she empathized with him. MC didn’t contact him again after that, not that he expected them to. He was so upset with himself that he let his emotions get the better of him like that, and now he couldn’t take it back.

Jaehee came in one afternoon with his mail. She looked on sadly at Jumin. She knew what was in one of the letters she handed him, she had one too. She soon left though, because she knew that Mr. Han didn’t like being watched when he worked.

Jumin stared at the pink envelope. It had MC and Yoosung’s names on it. He knew what it was. He was actually surprised that he was still invited, but he should have known MC wouldn’t have wanted to cut him off completely. His chest hurt, but he decided that he would still go. Jumin let out a sigh. He swallowed his feelings and got back to work.


	3. Zen

Zen left the party later than everyone else did. He wanted to congratulate MC on the fact that they were having a baby again. They way MC smiled at him almost made him cry. He wanted so badly for that to be him, for him to be the one that woke up next to them every morning, for him to be the one they were starting a family with, but that was never going to happen.

Zen walked the streets and ended up in front of a bar so decided to drown his sorrows with alcohol. He knew it was a bad idea, but at that moment, he didn’t care.

He drank way more than he normally would. He actually felt a little dizzy this time. The bartender cut him off so he decided to leave. The alcohol didn’t help. Of course it didn’t. He was hurt, he was angry, and he was about to do something very stupid. ~~~~

Zen ran back to Jumin’s penthouse. Jumin told the guards to let him in because he thought it was an emergency. Jumin opened the door immediately when he knocked.

As soon as he saw them, he exploded. “Jumin, how dare you? Why did you steal them away from me?”

Both Jumin and MC were speechless. Zen stood there red-faced and yelling, tears streaming down his eyes.

Zen turned his attention to MC now, “MC! Why did you choose Jumin and not me? I love you MC, I could’ve made you happy too!”

Jumin saw how hurt MC was. Jumin was furious. He had his guards restrain Zen, and called Jaehee to take him home.

 

**[Bonus]**

Zen messed up. He _really_ messed up. As soon as he realized what happened, he tried to call to apologize, but Jumin wouldn’t have it. He would not let anyone upset MC like that again, and Zen didn’t blame him.

Jaehee went to his house a few days later to check on him. He was a wreck. There were bottles of alcohol around the living room. He obviously didn't learn his lesson. MC helped him quit smoking two years earlier, but he fell off the wagon again.

Zen hated himself. It hurt him to see MC happy with someone else, but not seeing them killed him. Jaehee hated to see him like this, but she knew that nothing she could say would make him feel any better. She decided that it would be best to just put him to bed and clean up for him.

Zen lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Jaehee was kind enough to listen to him ramble on about what happened, but she left earlier to clean up his house. All he could think about was MC, how he wished he could take it all back, but he couldn't.


	4. Jaehee

Jaehee was smashed. Jaehee was smashed. She and MC had way too much wine, and were then laughing uncontrollably at everything.

MC pointed at the tv, "look! Look, it's Zen!" They said for the fourth time, "he's so spicy. He twinkle twinkles." MC fell off the couch.

Jaehee watched them and laughed harder. She loved them so much. Jaehee crawled off the couch and went on top of MC. MC stared up at her still giggling. "I love you so much MC."

"I love you too Jaehee!" MC replied.

"No, no. I love you the most!" She collapsed on MC and gave them a big hug.

MC laughed again. "That's why we're best friends, silly!"

Jaehee's heart cracked. "You don't get it!" She whined, "I love you. As more than a best friend. I always hoped that I had even the slightest chance with you." Jaehee waited for them to respond, but MC stayed quiet. Jaehee then passed out on top of them.

**[Bonus]**

Jaehee was so nervous. She remembered everything from the night before, and she prayed with everything she had that it was a dream. Unfortunately, when Jaehee noticed she was sprawled on her living room floor with a blanket on her, she knew what happened the night before was very real. Jaehee went into the kitchen and saw MC was preparing breakfast. She gathered all her courage to apologize, but before she could, MC noticed her and smiled.

"We had quite a night, didn't we?" They said, handing her a cup of coffee.

Jaehee faltered. "U-uh, yes we did."

MC went back to cooking.

"I-I must apologize MC, I said some inappropriate things last night, and I'm hoping that you can forgive me and forget that any of it happened."

MC looked at her confused, "I'm sorry Jaehee, but I have no idea what you’re talking about. I got so wasted, I can barely remember anything that happened after the second movie."

"W-what?" Jaehee wanted to leap for joy. They didn’t remember!

MC just stood there staring at her. “Did we do something weird, Jaehee?”

Jaehee tried her best to conceal her blush. “Uh, no-no-nothing!” She stuttered, “We just stayed up and talked about Zen all night.” Jaehee prayed that she sounded convincing enough.

MC didn’t look completely convinced, but dropped the topic anyway.

Jaehee let out a sigh of relief. She was safe for another day. She promised herself that she would never be this careless again, lest she lose the only person that actually made her happy.


	5. V

V was drinking in his apartment alone. He’s been doing that a lot recently. Ever since Jaehee and MC got together, he’s been trying hard to distance himself from them. MC was persistent, they kept trying to invite V out, but V always came up with an excuse not to go. It killed him, especially when he saw how hurt they were whenever he would blow them off, ~~and Yoosung did not appreciate that V was so inactive again~~ , but he believed it was for the best, lest he do something stupid that would hurt them.

He was feeling quite lightheaded already when he received a text from MC.

MC: V? Are you okay?

V knew that he should have made the conversation as short as possible, but the way MC texted him in the middle of the night worried him.

V: I’m fine, MC. Is something wrong?

MC: I’m sorry for messaging you so late, it’s just that I feel that you’ve been avoiding me lately, and Jaehee convinced me to finally talk it out with you. Have I done something wrong?

Had it been any other situation, he would have told them that he’s just been busy and that they shouldn’t worry. But V was very drunk that night, and he didn’t think about what he was going to do next.

V: If I can be honesf MC, I’m not finr. I’m decastated. I trued to be sipportuve, I tried to stay awsy, so you cab be gappy with Jaehee but it’s been do djfficjlt. I love you MC, I have fpr sp long, and it killd me that I can’r shor you.

V was so tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. Finally he just gave up and fell asleep.

**[Bonus]**

V woke up at noon with his phone in his hand. He tried to recall the events from the night before then immediately sat up. _Oh no._ V turned on his phone. He saw a tiny envelope next to the signal bar. He received a message from his service provider as well so he couldn’t immediately see what the message said. He felt as though his life was over, he unlocked his phone, his fingers shaking so hard, he had to retry a few times. Finally, he was able to unlock it and it showed the conversation he had with MC. V let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, his drunk self mistook the enter button for the send button. V thanked every entity he could think of and deleted the message. He read the last thing MC sent him.

MC: ??

V couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t keep avoiding them, especially if things like this happened whenever he did. He decided to let himself just be a little selfish. He finally decided on what to reply.

V: MC, I’m sorry, I fell asleep last night before I could reply. I’ve just been busy lately, but if you’re free today, we could have dinner at your favorite restaurant.


	6. Saeran

Saeran took another sip of his beer. It’s been days since he was rejected by MC, and he hasn’t seen them since. It’s not like they haven’t tried, MC wanted them to remain friends, and they were very persistent. If you check Saeran’s phone, you’ll see 38 messages and 47 missed called just on that day. They even went to his house a few times, but Saeran told Saeyoung to pretend he wasn’t home ~~though MC tried to bribe him with Honey Buddha Chips~~. He was getting tired. Saeran took another sip, he was already getting quite drunk and grumpy, and it didn’t help that his phone was buzzing again. He finally just decided to turn it off.

Saeran was mad. How dare they? They rejected him, and now they wouldn’t leave him alone? Were they planning on stringing him along forever? The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Saeran suddenly stood up ~~so fast that he got dizzy~~. He was going to go to them and tell them exactly how he felt about this whole situation.

He went to V’s apartment. He knew they’d be there since he heard Saeyoung talking to them when he snuck out. He honestly couldn’t believe how easy it was considering how much security they have. Saeran peeked in through the window and saw them. MC was staring at their phone. They looked so depressed. They dialed a number again but looked even more upset after leaving a message. It made Saeran’s chest hurt. Saeran was about to call them when he saw V approach them. V gave them a hug and they gave him the sweetest smile. Saeran’s never seen them that happy. Saeran backed away. MC was happy. They didn’t need him messing anything up. As much as they missed him, they were probably better off without him. He decided to go back home.

**[Bonus]**

Saeran was in his room alone. He’s been in there a few days now and he only went out to use the bathroom or get the food Saeyoung left at the door. Saeyoung was worried about him, he knew what was going on and wanted to help, but he knew that Saeran needed time alone to think. He told Saeran that when he was ready to come out, he’d be there for him.

Saeran looked at his phone and sighed. They were still trying to reach him. He switched off his phone again and hugged a pillow.

After a while, Saeran heard a knock on his door. He stood up immediately this time, not waiting for his brother to leave. He opened the door a crack and peeked out and Saeyoung saw him.  Saeran opened the door wider and let him in.


	7. Saeyoung

Saeyoung didn’t normally drink. He didn’t like it. But he somehow ended up in a bar a few blocks away from his house after exploding at MC. He stared at the drink he ordered. T was his fifth one. He told himself he needed something to numb the pain he was feeling and for a moment, he thought it was helping. That was, until his phone started vibrating.

It was Saeran. Saeyoung nearly tossed his phone at the bartender. How dare he? He already took away the best thing that’s ever happened to him, was he trying to rub it in his face? Saeran let it go to voicemail and switched off his phone. He chugged his drink then ordered another one.

After a while, the bartender had to cut him off, and Saeyoung wobbled away, upset. He was not done drinking his feelings. If anything, he was even sadder than before. He leaned on the wall outside and cried. It was closing time anyway. Suddenly, a car appeared that looked like one of his. He turned to the bouncer that’s been watching him, “Hey, look! That looks just like one of my babies!” He laughed.

The bouncer just stared at him.

A red-haired man suddenly came out of the car. “Saeyoung, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! Why did you turn off your phone?”

“OMG! It’s another me! I’m not that drunk am I?” Saeyoung was about to fall over, but Saeran caught him.

“Let’s get you home, Saeyoung.”

“Ooh! You’re Saeran! I love you Saeran!”

Saeran chuckled, “I love you too.”

“But wait!” Saeyoung pulled away, almost fallng over, “I’m mad at you right now.”

“I know.” Saeran tried to reach for him again, “but-“

“No. You took them away! I loved them and you took them away!” Saeyoung was crying now.

 “Sae-“

“But it’s all okay!” Saeyoung started laughing. “You’re happy, right? And you’ll make MC happy.” He held his chest. “My heart crumbled into little pieces, but that’s all I ever wanted! I want you two to be happy.”

Saeyoung wobbled a bit and Saeran caught him again.

“I want the two of you to be happy together.”

Saeran helped him into the car and Saeyoung leaned on the window with his eyes closed.

“But never touch my babies without my permission again.” He suddenly mumbled. “They’re mine.”

Saeran smiled. “Okay brother, I’m sorry.”

 

**[Bonus]**

Saeyoung woke up in his bed smelling like alcohol. _What happened last night?_ He felt the bed for MC but they weren’t there. He reached for his glasses and suddenly sat up, making himself dizzy. He looked around, all their things were gone. _Oh, right._ Saeyoung saw that his favorite breakfast was on his desk, but he didn’t feel like eating yet. He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. _They’re probably moved into Saeran’s room by now._ Saeyoung began to cry again.

 _This is for the best._ He thought, _It’s not like anything will happen if I stay upset, and they’ll be happy together._ Saeyoung pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really as sad towards the end. The early ones made me sadder tbh. Is it good tho?


End file.
